User blog:Lethargic Yuki Co./The Top 10 Most Villainous Villains In Pretty Cure History
I decided to make this list to appreciate some of the series very well-written and rotten evil-doers. The List #10: Sorciere As much as I detest her design, Sorciere is probably one of the most well-written villains in the series. Her backstory was a more interesting story than the entirety of Dokidoki and HaCha combined, and her singing voice was absolutely wonderful at that! #9: Gōyan Goyan’s not a villain I see discussed much, which I find to be kind of sad. I refer to Splash Star as the forgotten season, despite how good it was. Goyan, naturally, is the forgotten villain. His goal, destroying the universe, was pretty generic, but well-worded. There are eight villains I find to be better than he is, but I still adore him, especially his chibi form. #8: Sagara Seiji Seiji was pretty boring as a background character, but an amazing villain. His defeat while he was under Red’s control was pretty anti-climactic, but a about as good as it gets for kids’ shows. I kinda actually wanted Lovely to have to get rid of Seiji, like, for good to add to the melodrama, but some dreams aren’t meant to become true. He was still a solid villain, though. #7: Pisard David Bowie— I mean PISARD was the series’ very first villain, and a memorable one at that. With his crazy hair, kabuki-makeup, and added advantage of being the first, Pisard is definitely memorable. #6: Eas Eas, while currently a Cure, was a great villain. Her starting to care about Love during her arc made for one of the most dramatic fights in the series. #5: Twilight Twilight was Eas, accept it was kind of iffy if she’d change sides. Her story is part of what made GoPri my absolute favorite season ever! #4: Dark Pretty Cure 5 The Dark 5 Cures were the first of their kind: evil counterparts of the main cures. I found them to be more intimidating than the other two evil Pretty Cure teams, because they were the first to be dark versions. Dark Mint and Dark Dream deserve mentions due to their deaths. #3: Joker Joker is the more evil of the two super-villains that happened to be clowns named Joker. His fight with Reika around the ending of the season probably the most iconic in the series. He’s the most evil villain on this list. #2: Bibury Combine a creepy doll, gothic lolita fashion, and Doremi Harukaze’s voice actor? You get one of the creepiest yet most hilarious and developed villains in the franchise. Her rumor powers are original, too. #1: Dune Do I even have to explain? I do? Okay... Dune is, from the get go, one of the strongest and most formidable foes in the franchise, and most of his powers were taken away! He’s so powerful that it takes Infinity Silhouette to beat him! He did get curbstomped in the end, but his playful personality, outstanding designs, and raw power make him my favorite villain so far. Category:Blog posts